Orenji, オレンジ
by Minami4847
Summary: Pernah datang seorang perempuan pada kedua Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta. Dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang akan menentukan hidup mereka di masa mendatang nanti.


**Orenji,** **オレンジ**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Orenji,** **オレンジ** © **Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), BL** **, Crossover**

 **Pair** **/Character** **: AkaKi,** **Slight!SakunAnna, OC**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :** Pernah datang seorang perempuan pada kedua Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta. Dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang akan menentukan hidup mereka di masa mendatang nanti.

.

.

.

.

Pernah datang seorang perempuan pada kedua Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta.

Hal itu sudah lama sekali terjadi, ketika keduanya masih duduk di bangku kedua sekolah mengengah pertama. Saat itu, setelah mereka selesai latihan yang melelahkan, ketika sudah tidak ada orang lain di lapangan luar, ketika Kise dengan rakus menenggak setengah botol air mineral dan ketika Akashi hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu semua. Mungkin itu adalah pemandangan lucu dan menyegarkan untuk remaja yang baru saja menduduki posisi kapten saat itu.

Tidak beberapa lama setelahnya, datanglah seorang perempuan, tubuhnya kecil dengan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti anak-anak. Rambutnya berwarna putih dengan iris merah terang. Akashi menduga perempuan itu adalah gadis albino, dan Kise berpikir perempuan itu terlihat keren. Terlebih dengan payung musim panas berwarna merah muda dan dress onepiece yang cukup sederhana berwarna biru laut. Sementara rona wajahnya sedikit banyak mengingatkan kedua Akashi dan Kise pada salah satu rekan mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Perempuan itu kemudian mendekat, dia tersenyum dan menyapa. Dibalas dengan sapaan sehangat matahari oleh Kise, dan anggukan dingin oleh Akashi. Dua reaksi yang jelas berbeda, dan tidak gagal mengukir senyum pada wajah perempuan itu.

Dan air mata pada sosok Ryouta.

Perempuan itu kemudian bertanya, menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat keduanya mengerjap, heran, terkejut dan penuh tanya.

"Antara anak, dan pasanganmu, siapa yang kau paling cintai?"

Baik Akashi maupun Kise, keduanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab, memberi jawab atas perasaan seperti apa yang benar-benar mereka miliki dan rasakan.

"Aku..."

Kise membukan mulutnya pertama kali, menyisakan sepasang iris merah terang dan iris dwiwarna menatapnya. Kedua pasang iris itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Penasaran.

"...akan memilih anakku dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Ada hening menghampiri ketiganya. Membuat dua pasang mata menatap lekat pada sosok Kise yang mulai tersipu malu, memainkan ujung kaus putihnya dan melanjutkan,

"Karena... dalam diri anakku bersama orang yang kucintai, mengalir darah kami berdua, aku, bisa melihat sosokku sekaligus orang yang kucintai."

iris madu itupun beralih, dari ujung kakinya sendiri, kini menatap lurus pada sosok Akashi. Senyum malu-malu Kise kembali terukir ketika beradu pandang pada iris dwiwarna Akashi.

"Aku pasti, akan sangat mencintainya."

Akashi tersenyum, senyum lembut yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Betapa manis kekasih hatinya itu. Sementara perempuan itu hanya bisa mengukir senyum saat melihat keduanya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang indah.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Akashi dengan sorot ingin tahu, dia mungkin tidak berucap, namun Akashi menyadarinya dengan baik. Dan ternyata tatapan itu juga menular pada Kise. Sepasang merah terang dan vokelat madu menatap lurus pada sosok Akashi.

Akashi memejamkan mata.

"Pasangan atau anakku."

Akashi menjeda, meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada kedua yang lain. Sementara kedua iris dwiwarnanya kembali terbuka.

"Tidak akan ada yang lebih kucintai selain Kise Ryouta."

Keduanya membeku, baik perempuan itu maupun Kise, tidak ada yang berani mengucap kata. Bagai tersihir oleh kesungguhan seorang Akashi, Kise sendiri gagal untuk melepaskan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak akan tahu pada siapa aku akan menikah nanti, tapi jika kau tanya pada siapa cintaku akan terus tumbuh, dan semakin besar, maka Jawabannya hanya akan ada Kise Ryouta."

Perempuan itu terdiam. Dia kehilangan kata, tertegun dan menatap takjub pada sosok Akashi. Sungguh mengesankan kalimatnya tadi, bahkan untuk sesaat perempuan itu lupa bagaimana rasanya bernapas. Mengingatkannya pada sosok pria berambut merah serupa yang telah tiada beberapa tahun silam. Perempuan itupun tersenyum.

Namun reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Kise. Bukannya senang, Kise justru meneteskan air mata dengan isak tertahan, sempat perempuan itu berpikir, jikalau Kise tengah menangis haru. Bahagia. Tapi semua - itu ditepis oleh fakta Kise yang menunduk, meremas erat ujung kausnya. Seperti menahan amarah, juga rasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan. Perempuan itu tahu. Teman-temannya pernah menunjukkan reaksi yang sama ketika rekan terkasih mereka pergi untuk selamanya.

Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mendekat pada Kise, dan mulai mengelus puncak kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan. Diam-diam dia mulai merasa bersalah, dan Kise kembali bersua, dengan isak yang pelan-pelan lepas dari mulutnya.

"...Aku... Akashicchi... tidak akan... bersama?"

Ah, ternyata itu alasannya. Senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajah kapten basket itu, ia tuntun Kise-nya untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan, melewati perempuan berambut putih yang masih menatapi mereka, dan mulai membelai lembut punggung tangan si pirang terkasihnya ketika mereka sudah menyamankan diri di bangku tersebut.

Akashi tidak perlu sebuah susunan kalimat yang baik untuk mengerti apa yang Kise maksud. Cukup dengan lima kata itu, dan dia sudah membelai penuh sayang pipi kemerahan kekasihnya.

"Maaf."

Satu kata itu diberikan oleh Akashi, menyisakan tanya pada wajah perempuan yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka.

"Harusnya tisak kukatakan itu."

Kise menggeleng, masih tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Pegang janjiku, Ryouta, sampai akhir, kita akan terus bersama, bahkan kematianpun, tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita."

Bagi orang lain, mereka mungkin berpikir jika Akashi begitu sesumbar akan kalimatnya, namun baik perempuan itu maupun Kise, keduanya tahu, Akashi serius. Dan... perempuan itu merasakan ada sensi aneh yang menjalar ketika mendengar itu semua.

Memgingatkannya pada pemimpin terdahulu, sosok yang ia sayangi. Yang bahkan rela mengorbankan diri untuk sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Anna!"

Suara itu berasa dari luar lapangan, cukup mengejutkan sampai berhasil membuat Kise menghentikan tangisnya. Tiga pasang matapun segera melihat pada asal suara. Dan mereka bisa meliat sosok laki-laki yang tidak jauh berbeda dari sosok perempuan yang ada di sana, bertubuh kecil dan berwajah seperti anak kecil dengan rambut perak dan iris hijau terang.

"Sukuna."

Perempuan itu menjawab. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Che! Kebiasaan! Pak tua itu sedang mencarimu. Ayo pulang!"

Jelas laki-laki itu kesal, dan perempuan itu kembali mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat pada kedua pasang Akashi dan Kise, lalu mendekati mereka sambil tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantung dress musim panasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab, ini untuk kalian."

Dan sebuah bola kristal kecil berwarna merah terang ia berikan pada Kise. Kise menerimanya dengan alis bertaut, begitu pula dengan Akashi.

"Aku permisi."

Kemudian perempuan itu menunduk, berlalu menuju laki-laki berambut senada dengan miliknya.

"Maaf."

Kata itu kemudian keluar dari si perempuan, dan laki-laki itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kedua anak itu kemudian berlalu, menyisakan tanya pada kedua Akashi dan Kise. Namun sebelum keduanya benar-benar menghilang, Akashi dan Kise masih bisa menangkap sebuah komentar yang terdengar samar.

"Sukuna, orenji itu... cantik ya?"

"Ha?"

Dan tanggapan kebingungan dari si laki-laki kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu setelah kejadian langka tersebut, kini Kise Ryouta sudah sempurna berganti nama menjadi Akashi Ryouta, sungguh ia bahagia, dan dengan seorang balita kecil menemani mereka, lengkaplah sudah kebagahiaan keluarga kecil Akashi.

"Paaa!"

Balita kecil yang diberi nama Seita itu memekik, penuh suka cita dengan tangan yang beberapa kali bertepuk. Ryouta tertawa, menggendong anaknya, kemudian menciumi pipi berisi itu.

"Iya, Ayah pulang cepat hari ini. Sei-chan mau main sama Ayah?"

"Yaaahhh!"

Lagi balita mungil itu memekik, membuat Ryouta kembali menghijaninya dengan ciuman penuh kasih.

"Paaaa!"

Dan Seita kecil tampak kesal karenanya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian terdengar, membuat kedua pasang cokelat madu saling mengerjap dan menatap.

"Yaaah!"

"Iya, itu Ayah."

Dan Ryouta segera menggendong anaknya. Menyusul sang suami berada, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Selamat datang, Ayah."

"Yaaaaah!"

Sambutan yang ramai, kepala keluarga Akashi tersenyum. Ia baru saja selesai meletakkan sepatunya. Dan senyum kecil segera terukir pada wajahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Sahut Seijuurou. Segera ia cium kedua pipi balita tersayang mereka, kemudian kening Ryouta yang saat itu sedikit menekuk kakinya. Satu-satunya hal yang Seijuurou sayangkan, namun diterima sepenuh hati oleh Ryouta.

"Aku sudah siapkan makan malam, Seicchi mau mandi dulu, atau makan dulu?"

Kini balita kecil mereka sudah berpindah tangan, asyik bermain dalam gendongan sang Ayah.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu saja. Setelah Seita tidur baru Ryouta menemaniku mandi."

Ryouta memerah.

"Ta 'u diiiii!"

Dan Seijuurou tertawa.

"Kamu mandinya besok saja. Malam ini, Papa mandinya sama Ayah."

"Uuuffff!"

"Seicchi sudah ah!"

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, jauh di sana, sepasang mata merah terang tengah mengamati mereka, melalui bola kristal cantik berwarna merah yang Ryouta tempatkan sebagai hiasan pintu masuk. Kemudian mengukir senyum pada pemilik iris tersebut.

"Orenji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FIN]**


End file.
